


Goblin training

by Mr_wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boot Worship, Brainwashing, Corruption, Foot Fetish, Goblins, M/M, Sweat, Transformation, dirty kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_wizard/pseuds/Mr_wizard
Summary: After getting an assignment for history of magic Harry goes to the only goblin professor, he knows to teach him more about goblins for his research. the chosen one is then slowly transformed and brainwashed into a goblin himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters set up for what is to come later on in the story, the additional tags added are what I plan to add on in a few chapters as well. If there are any suggestions on what to add, please leave them down in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited chapter one and two, and combined them.

“...your assignment for the end of the year is to study a magical beings culture and learn about them.” The boring voice of Professor Binns said as his ghostly Form loaded in place where most of the class yawned and looked uninterested in what he was saying. 

The year was only a few more months until all the students headed home for the summer, and Harry Potter was one of the only few in the class who was actually paying attention. The other children were catching up on other class work or just trying to get some extra sleep, but once Harry heard the assignment he got an idea on who could help him. The only problem was that he'd have to wait till later in the day to ask him.  
—————————————————————  
It was already late when Professor Filius Flitwick started grading the charms assignments for the third year students, so when he heard a knocking on his door, the half goblin thought it was odd. Even though it was late, the professor set up and went to the door, and opened it to see young Harry Potter standing outside the door.

“Hello there Mr. Potter how may I help you tonight?” Flitwick asked

“I’m sorry to bother you so late Professor, but I had a few questions to ask you. You see I have this assignment.” The young boy said in a sheepish and nervous sounding tone as he looked at the ground.

“Go right ahead. After all, I am here to help you.” The teacher replied in a jovial tone as he ushered the boy inside, and Used his wand to gesture to a chair, making it slide over to his desk. So the boy could sit down.

Harry quickly moved into the room and sat down in the chair before he started to blush and look down as he fiddled with the paper and quill.. He was uncomfortable and embarrassed, which was evident to the diminutive Professor. Hehad gone back to his seat and was now sitting in front of Harry with an idea of what it might be.

“Mr. Potter professor Binns has been teaching here for many years, and all his assignments are the same. I have had one or two boys a year come to me wanting to learn about goblins.” He said as he put a hand on the desk in front of Harry reassuring him.

“Really? I didn’t know he was that predictable.” He said, feeling comforted by The older male “I just need to ask some questions. That’s really it.”

“Is that all?” He asked sounding surprised as he started to chuckle at what His student had told him, “if that’s all I can tell you right now that it’s more fun for those who try to live like a goblin”

“That’s the thing people do?”

“It is. A lot of the boys I’ve taught have all wanted hands on experience with living like a goblin.”

“I can give it a try.” Harry replied after a few seconds of thought

“All right then, how about we start tomorrow night after dinner. It’s already pretty late out, and you have class tomorrow. I don’t think you should be out any later, and if you’re sleepy, you can’t focus on what I’m going to teach you.” He told Harry, grinning “meet me on the seventh floor. There’s a room there that is better able to handle what I’m going to show you.”

“All right Professor. I’ll see you tomorrow for charms, and thanks for helping me.” Harry replied as he stood up and waved heading to the door of the classroom before opening it and heading out and back to his house common room.

By the time Harry had made it back to the Gryffindor common room the only ones awake with the older students, and even some of them were heading to bed since it was already 9 PM. The raven-haired young boy went up to his dorm and flopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming about what he might learn the next day after dinner.

___________________________________________________

When Harry woke up the next day, Harry made his way downstairs into breakfast. His friend Ron Weasley was already there devouring his food like it would be his last meal which was typical for Ron. Unlike his friend Harry ate at an average pace. Even though he didn’t eat much, seeing how when he lived with his relatives. He didn’t get a lot of food seeing how according to them freaks like Harry didn’t deserve as much food as ordinary people did.

After finishing his breakfast. Harry headed to the first class of the day, which was defense against the dark arts which was then followed by herbology charms, potions, Transfiguration, and then history of magic. As the day dragged on Harry became more and more excited as it grew closer to the time when his private lessons would begin.

After dinner, Harry headed to the seventh floor like instructed. He didn’t know what was there or what the professor was going to do, but he knew it would be something that he would most likely enjoy. Once he arrived at the seventh floor with his bag over his shoulder Harry saw the small professor standing in front of a blank wall.

“Hi, Professor. what are you doing?” Harry asked in curiosity. Seeing the Professor just standing there and observing the blank space.

“Oh, Mr. Potter, I didn’t see you there.” The older male replied as he turned to look at Harry.

Flitwick Was dressed differently compared to what he usually wore. He was not wearing the usual brown robe that he often had on or the small suit he sometimes wore instead. He was dressed in a tight-fitting white muggle T-shirt as well as a pair of blue jeans and a big pair of black leather boots.

“Professor what are you wearing? The boy asked sounding curious though why the smaller male was dressed differently.

“I will tell you in a moment, but right now I have something to do, and I think you will like it a lot.” He replied, giving him a mischievous smile before he started to pace back and forth a few times in front of the stone wall.

After a minute of the professor pacing back and forth a big oak wooden door appeared where the wall once was, and Harry looked at it in amazement. It was still surprising to see magic do things like that.

“This room is called the room of requirement. It’s a room that gives whatever you ask for, and will help in your private research lessons.”

“Oh, yeah It should help a lot. Thanks.” Harry replied, smiling as the Professor opened the door and then turned to look at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in. There’s a lot I need to teach you.” the short man said as he opened the door for Harry to enter the room.

When the boy entered the room, he started to look around. The first thing he noticed about the place was that it was warm. It wasn’t overwhelmingly warm in the room, but it was quite hot. It was at least 70 to 80°.

The next thing he noticed was the interior. It was about the size of a classroom, but it looked more like a living room than anything. There were three couches all in a U shape with a coffee table in the dead center between three. The floor was a oak wood, and the walls were a bright shade of white.

“Wow, don't you think it’s kinda hot in here sir?” Harry asked as he walked in and went over to one of the couches and sat down with the professor following behind.

“No. There is a reason for that,” Flitwick said as he sat down and put his boots up on the little table.” It’s because it’s the temperature that goblins are usually used in their homes and schools.”

“That’s interesting. Is there a reason for that?” Harry asked as he took out a pen and notebook from his back and started to write down notes.

“There is. Wizards and Muggles may tell you that things like this are wrong but for goblins. We enjoy being sweating and dirty.” He said in the same tone he used when giving a lecture in class.

At first, Harry looked a mixture of disgusted and intrigued but after some time Harry just nodded, and the look of disgust on his face vanished. He then glanced down at the boots on the table while writing, and then put his own shoes across from them as a smile slowly crept onto his face. He wanted to try out the goblin lifestyle for a little bit at least.

“See? You’re already getting the hang of it. Putting your feet and footwear on tables is normal for goblin boys your age” he said grinning at the young wizard.

“Really? Can you show me more?” Harry asked while he looked over at his teacher from overtop his notebook who was smiling at him.

“I can teach a lot of things. If you want, and if you work hard enough You might even be able to become an honorary goblin,” he said before he saw the boy look of confusion “that means that goblins will treat you like one of their own.’

“I’d like that a lot. I think it’d be amazing to be an honorary goblin and write a paper on.” Harry replied in an ecstatic tone after some He put his notebook and pen down.

“Okay then, how about you start by kissing my boots? It’s a tradition for goblin boys to do things like that for their elders.”

The young wizard just nodded his head and went over to the end of the coffee table where the professor’s boots were at. He looked down at them seeing they were covered in dirt, mud and possibly even urine. He gave a small grimace before he pulled himself together and went in for the plunge. As Harry went closer, he could smell the distinct scent of piss and mud.

“Excuse me Professor Is this really needed. I mean, couldn’t you. Maybe clean your shoes first?” Harry asked a little less eager as he saw the culmination of dirtiness that was on the professor’s footwear.

“Yes, it is now. Go on get to work. This is somewhat of a class after all, even if it is just private lessons. You wouldn’t want a bad grade now, right?” Flitwick asked a little smugly as he looked down at the kneeling boy.

He just nodded with a sigh. Before he kissed the right boot. At first, he was disgusted by how foul it tasted. It was like nothing he had tasted before. As he gave it another kiss, he started to like it. Harry thought the taste wasn’t so bad after all. It was weird but not bad.

“That’s it, Harry. Keep kissing it, and start licking it too.” the half-goblin said as he leaned back on the leather couch and watched as the young boy kissed his boots a little bit more confidently.

The black haired boy kept kissing at the big boot neglecting even to lick the other one, but The professor didn’t mind since the boy in question was still learning. Flitwick remembered how good it felt having someone worshiping his footwear even if it was just a beginner. The perverted man knew that after some time Harry would be a good goblin faggot.

After a few minutes of the professor relaxing and Harry kissing his boot he coould tell it was starting to get late, and Harry was yawning a little bit. Flitwick sighed and reached down to pat the boy’s head.

“I think it’s time you head to bed now. You have your other classes in the morning. Go to your dorm, and get some sleep. After you’re done with a few more lessons, I’ll tell you your grade.” the short man said as he helped the boy to his feet and could feel that the wizard was starting to sweat.

“Alright, sir. is there anything else I need to know?” Harry asked as he let out a yawn and covered his mouth while staring at the teacher.

The short man looked Harry up and down as if inspecting him for something. He then nodded his head.

“There is one last thing. You should find the potions on your bed stand tonight. You should drink the white one, and the purple one goes on your chest, armpits, and chin.” flitwick said with a devilish yet playful smile.

“What do they do?”

“That’s a surprise for you,” he replied with the same look on his face before Harry gathered his things and he led the boy from the room, and the door disappeared from behind them.

After they left the room, the two went their own ways with Harry going to his dorm and Flitwick going to his private office. After Harry got ready for bed, he looked at the bed stand and saw two potions. One was a more significant size than the other one.

He took the smaller one and uncapped it before smelling it to see if it had a smell, and it did. It smelt like the air in the early morning of spring. Harry then put the opening of the vial to his mouth and swallowed it all without a second thought. When it hit his tongue, he couldn’t taste anything at all.

The feeling that came after drinking it was one of exhaustion. Harry could feel it slowly taking over his mind along with a sense of cloudiness. While he climbed onto his bed, Harry reached down and took off his shirt. Then with a little trouble, he grabbed the other potion. Harry took off its cap and put some of it on his chest like instructed before. He then put some under his arms and on his chin before he clumsily put the bottle back and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Harry awoke the first thing that he noticed in his groggy state was that he had a pounding headache that wouldn’t go away. It felt as if someone had hit a hammer against his head repeatedly.

Harry put a hand against his throbbing forehead while he slowly got to his feet. He had on his black pants and white socks that he went to bed in the previous night. When he looked around the room, Harry saw that all the other boys in the dormitory had already left to head down to breakfast. Even Ron had gotten up. After glancing at the clock Harry saw that it was already 8:30 AM.

He quickly rushed into the bathroom after noticing the time and gave himself a quick look in the mirror. After a few moments, he took a closer look at himself with a look of bewilderment on his face.

He saw that his body had changed a fair bit overnight. He’d started to grow a small amount of hair on his chest as well as his chin, and after a quick look under his arms, he realized the hair was growing under his arms as well.

From far away it wasn’t too noticeable, but once someone got closer it was clear to see that the young boy had the start of a beard and chest and armpit hair growing on his body. 

Harry thought that there must’ve been some wrong in the potion or some sort of side effect that the professor had forgotten to mention to him. Harry needed to let professor Flitwick know as soon as he saw him again. he’d know how to stop it from happening again.

Once he was in the shower, he could feel the warm water rolling down his back. Usually, it was a pleasant sensation for Harry, but for some reason that morning it just felt weird. It might’ve been him finding new hair or him waking up late, but somehow it felt wrong to Harry wrong. He put his head under the water and used his hands to comb through his hair to make sure it was wet enough to make suds with the soup just how he liked.

After a minute of going through his hair, Harry looked over at the shampoo that he used every day. He’d used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion ever since he discovered it could help keep his hair under control. He reached out for it, but as he did, he wondered if he should use it. After all, it smelt like strawberries and strawberries weren’t that manly. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Harry Shook his head and took the bottle before he started putting a little bit into his hair as well as on his chest and underarms. After a few more minutes in the shower, he finally came out and dried himself off before getting dressed and ready for another day of classes.

When Harry finally made it to the great hall breakfast there was only a quarter of breakfast left for him to eat. Harry sat across from his best friend Ron Weasley before he started putting food on his plate and started to eat slightly faster than he usually did since there was less time.

When Ron saw Harry sitting down, he glanced up at him and looked confused as he saw his friend’s newly growing beard. The redhead gave Harry a questioning look as he reached out to touch it.

“Hey, mate how are you growing a beard? Did Fred and George curse you or something?” He asked with a mouthful of food 

“ just a side effect of some potion I made.” He replied casually after taking another bite of food and swallowing it.

He didn’t want to tell his friend about his private lessons so he told a little lie. Harry didn’t tell his friend the full truth since he wanted to keep his assignment topic a secret.

Once breakfast was all said and done Harry picked up his brown bag and started to head to his first class of the day which was potions. nothing too eventful happened in the class except for Snape harassing him for supposedly doing the potion wrong.

After another full day of classes Harry was headed back up to the seventh floor where once again he saw flitwick who was dressed in the same clothes as the night before. When the part goblin saw Harry he looked at him and smiled. 

“How was your classes?” He asked as he opened the door and let Harry inside.

“They were alright, but there’s a problem with a potion you gave me. It did something, and now I uh… have hair growing on my body.” The young 11-year-old said after a moment sounding a little worried.

“You don’t need to worry about that. That’s normal for all boys, and your name is Harry after all.” He said with a grin on his face as he chuckled and sat down before quickly putting his feet up on the table. 

“Well alright then.” The boy replied sounding a little Skeptic before just nodding his head in agreement. The professor was teaching him, and he did ask to learn to be a goblin to go the extra mile. 

Flitwick then looked at Harry having the same Stern expression he had when lecturing. 

“I thought that tonight we can do something less hands on. I’m going to tell you about goblins, but it won’t be anything really spastic.” He warmed Harry only getting a nod as he took out his notebook and pen before putting his feet up on the small table in front of him. 

“Go ahead.” He prompted as he put his pen to the paper ready to write.

“Alright, then the first thing to note about how goblins are different from wizards and other humans is that they are an all-male species which is knownas a faggot species. It-.” He started to go on only to stop as he saw the boy look up from what he was writing in his notebook.

“What does faggot mean?” He asked the professor looking confused. He’s heard the word used by his uncle a few times before, but he didn’t know what it meant since he wasn’t allowed to ask questions.

“I was just getting to that. You see the word was once only used as the term faggot species by goblins and centaurs to mean that there were only males in species, but around 1914 a muggle born had used the word as a slur to mean homosexuality. Goblins still use the word and its original meaning, but goblins also use it to mean homosexual. Unlike wizards and muggles however goblins take pride in being called a faggot.” The teacher explained while he looked at the boy who was writing but at a slower speed than before.

“Wow, that’s interesting. So it’s not a bad word?” He asked as he looked up at the professor not seaming to notice his eyes were slowly gravitating towards the boots.

Flitwick chuckled and looked at where the boy was starring. “Not at all at least goblins.” He said as he took out his wand and cast a charm on the boy’s notebook and pen so it would take notes for him. 

Harry looked at the book and then the professor who was putting his wand away as he started to speak again in the same lecturing tone.

“Now that I told you about the word faggot I think it’s time I tell you about feet.” He said as the book started to write on its own taking notes.

“What about them? I thought you told me about them last night?” Harry asked as he was holding himself back from going to the boots without the teacher’s permission.

“There is more than what I told you last night. I believe I told you this already, but Incase I didn’t goblins love being seen as manly and masculine. Having big feet is a part of that. The bigger your feet, your muscles or the better looking your beard is the more manly a goblin you are.” He continued as Harry couldn’t take it and moved to the floor and went up to the boots before he took a deep breath in and smelt how dirty they were.

Harry stayed on his knees breathing on the intoxicating smell the boots gave off. Harry moves closer and started to lick them like the night before as Flitwick reached down and started to pet him with one hand while his boots were slowly being licked by the wizard. He did his best to hold back a moan. Even though what he’d already showed the boy for the first two days was risky by tomorrow night the potion would have kicked into full power and the real fun could start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I made some edits to chapter one. If anyone is interested I could also use an editor to help me go faster.


End file.
